Annabelle
by SoraKairiRikuNamine
Summary: Annabelle Harris is a fifth-year Slytherin with a humongous crush on the one and only Neville Longbottom. When her fifth year begins, something happens that changes her year. (Hogwarts AU, OCXNeville) Updated as frequently as I can. Rated K for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello Reader! I want to thank you for looking at my story! Every view counts! I will only say this once. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I OWN ONLY MY OCS. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! Hope you enjoy!

"ANNABELLE! GET DOWN HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

That was the wonderful noise that I awoke to this morning. My mother's voice yelling up the stairs. I didn't have to worry though. I packed everything last night and brought it downstairs. I showered, put my clothes on, (my favorite jeans, a black t-shirt, red converse) brushed my teeth, put my whitish blonde hair in a simple ponytail, and went downstairs.

My mother was waiting with breakfast which consisted of an omelette with cheddar cheese in it, (my favorite) toast, bacon, and orange juice.

"All packed?" she inquired.

"Yep," I answered.

"Textbooks?"

"Check."

"Money for Hogsmeade?"

"Check."

"Bailey?"

"Check."

Bailey is my pet Snowy owl. She's my number two.

"Wand?"

My eleven inch cypress wand with its unicorn hair core was ever so cleverly hidden in a secret pocket in my leather jacket that I would be wearing to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Check."

"I guess we're ready then," my mother said.

"I guess we are."

I got my jacket on, grabbed my trunk and Bailey, and headed out the door. Next thing I knew, we were at the platform and I was saying goodbye for the fifth time. I was about to embark on my fifth year at Hogwarts.

I got on the train, found an empty compartment, and waited. Soon enough he sat down.

"Hey Neville," I said.

"Hey."

"How was your summer?" I asked.

"Dreadfully uneventful. You?"

"Mine was ok at best," I responded. I wanted to tell him how much I had missed him, but I was afraid he would take that the wrong way.

He then proceeded to stare at me for a very long time. He looked as if there was something important he wanted to discuss. After what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Annabelle, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"I'm all ears," I said, sitting up straight.

"Ok…" he hesitated. "You see, um, there's this girl I like that I've been wanting to ask out for some time now. And I don't know how. Could you give me some advice?"

"Of course." I was disappointed. He was asking me about some other girl? I'd had a crush on Neville for almost a year now. But I put on a fake smile and decided to be a good friend.

"I would just do it spontaneously. It's very romantic that way. You'll most likely sweep her off her feet."

I then turned to stare out the window, hoping he wouldn't catch my unhappy expression.

"Ok. Annabelle Harris, would you go out with me?"

I whipped my head around.

"Say that again?"

Neville was smiling timidly. "I said, will you go out with me?"

"Yes. A million times yes! Oh my God yes! I thought you'd never ask." I said.

Then, I threw my arms around his neck gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Well, I asked," he said after we broke apart, blushing to his ears but looking very pleased.

"Wow. I mean, wow. Just wow. Are you sure about this? I mean Slytherin and Gryffindor. Polar opposites!"

"I'm absolutely sure," he replied.

"Well then-"

I kissed him once more.

That moment was the first of many I would spend that year with the amazing Neville Longbottom…

Author's Note: Thanks to Is Og Ild, S Danyal Allen, KarateKairi, and moonyprongspadfoot. They are all amazing! Hopefully you enjoyed and stay tuned for more of Annabelle and Neville! Please Review and comment. I'm open to criticism and suggestions as well!

{:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I want to thank **I Am Maleficent** for reviewing! Hope everyone who read enjoys!

* * *

We had decided that we wouldn't tell anyone about our relationship just yet. We needed time to get things going steady. Then we spent the whole rest of the train ride just talking about likes, dislikes, and the possibility of us ending up together after school. At one point we were snuggled up together on the seat and I fell asleep in his arms.

I don't know how much later it was when I was awoken by a tap on the shoulder.

"Annabelle," Neville said.

"What? Oh, sorry. I fell asleep."

"I don't mind," he responded with a smile.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Just pulling in now."

I sat up, straightened my self, and got ready to leave.

"Ok," I said. "We can't tell anyone about our relationship. Right?"

"Right."

"So when we get off the train, we have to split up."

"Ok. I love you. Wow. It feels so good to finally say that."

"I love you, too."

I gave him one last kiss, and left the compartment. I felt extremely jittery and sheepish walking off the train. Even though I had only just started having a boyfriend, it felt very weird leaving the train without him. The feast and the hours after went by like magic. (No pun intended...) So far everything had gone smoothly. We then headed to the common rooms to get ready for bed.

That was when Malfoy approached me.

"Harris. Nice to be seeing you again."

"Malfoy," I copied his cocky tone. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just wanted to say hi to the prettiest lady in Slytherin house. That's all."

Was he hitting on me?

"I don't need your charity, Draco," I said.

"I'm not giving you any charity. What do you say you and I get together in Hogsmeade next time we go? Share a few butterbeers, maybe a kiss?"

I resisted the very strong urge to slap him across the face.

"For your information Draco, I'm already in a relationship."

I regretted it the moment I said it.

He raised his pale eyebrows. "Oh really. With who?"

"That information is something I'm not willing to disclose," I said.

"Well then. I guess I'll just have to keep asking you until you break up with your loser boyfriend," he said with a smirk.

I couldn't believe he was serious. Since when was Malfoy interested in me?

"Never gonna happen."

I stormed up to my bed and replayed the whole episode in my head. Draco Malfoy had hit on me. Malfoy was hitting on me.

I'll tell Neville later and see what he thinks about it. I'll talk to him tomorrow during Herbology.

After I had figured out my plan, I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to **moonyprongspadfoot, Is Og Ild, S Danyal Allen, I Am Maleficent, and PocketMage**. If anyone has questions, feel free to PM me or ask me in the review. I welcome suggestions and questions from the readers! Please review/comment and I hope you will tune in again!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to Ellixwolf for favoriting and following! Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

I woke up this morning and replayed last night's conversation with Draco in my head. Draco Malfoy wants to go out with me? What would Neville say about this...?

After a little more panic, I dressed in my robes, got ready, and went down to breakfast.

It was delicious as usual. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table. I had a perfect view of Neville from where I was sitting. I didn't even notice Draco that had sat down next to me.

"Come on Harris," he said. "I know you want me. Just about every girl in Slytherin does."

"If you think that I'm even remotely interested in you, then you're mistaken," I replied.

"Surely," he said, "you're the one who's mistaken. I'm the best-looking boy in Slytherin house. And I'm a prefect. Where could you go wrong?"

"There are many ways in which that could happen," I stated, keeping my eyes on my plate.

He gave a huff and turned away.

I sat there with a with a smirk on my face while Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Really?" Draco was mad. "Like you could've done it any better?" he whispered, glaring at them.

He sat there in an angry mood for the rest of the meal. While I, on the other hand, looked over to Neville. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back at him. I didn't realize that breakfast was now over. I gathered my things and headed to my first class.

On my way to Herbology, I was smiling to myself because it was going to be my first class that I had with my new boyfriend. I got there and stood right next to Neville.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I responded.

Once Professor Sprout finished talking about the plant we'd be working with, Neville spoke.

"I saw Draco talking to you. What was that about?"

"Nothing much," I said. "Just him trying to convince me to go out with him. I refused of course. Twice."

"Really?" he inquired. I couldn't tell by his face what he was thinking.

"Yeah," I responded. "If he thinks that I'm that easy of a catch, he's wrong..."

"You got that right."

We spent the whole class just talking and getting to know each other better. Even though we knew each other extremely well. Soon enough class was over and I went to Divination. Time seemed to fly through every class. Maybe it was because I wasn't focused, and zoned out the entire time. Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I sat down at the Slytherin table and, surprise, Draco sat down next to me. Again. Ugh.

"Go out with me, Harris." Draco asked for the third time.

"Two things," I started. "One: Try calling me by my first name sometime. Two: No."

He let out a quiet "Damn", and stalked away. Did he really think that was going to work?

Once again I ate my lunch with a smirk on my face while Crabbe and Goyle taunted Draco because of his third failure. So far, this day was turning out to be pretty good. I sneaked anther glance at Neville, smiled, (he smiled back), and continued eating. Soon the day was over and I went back to the dorms. After getting ready for bed and giving Bailey a goodnight hug, I overheard a particularly interesting conversation. I leaned closer to the door to hear better.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Give her a love potion?" It was Draco.

"I don't know. Maybe." Was that Pansy?

"I just don't know how to get her to like me," he said.

"Maybe you should try being NICE to her," she suggested.

"How the hell do I do that?"

"I don't know...give her a compliment once in a while - tell her she looks pretty," she responded.

From the tone of her voice, she seemed disappointed. Draco didn't notice.

"I'll think about it when I go to bed."

"Suit yourself."

Pansy Parkinson just so happened to be one of my roommates. I scrambled to the window as she came in. She looked upset.

"Hey," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just a bad day," she replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"A little," she said, and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Well then," I said. "Let's talk about it."

"The thing is," she started, "I like this guy, but I don't think he likes me back. I just don't know what to do."

Then she started to cry. I went over to hug her and she collapsed into my shoulder.

"You know Pansy, I've been there. For the longest time, I thought that the boy I liked had no feelings for me either. Eventually he'll tell you how he feels."

"You really think so?" She looked up at me hopefully.

"Yes."

"Thanks, Annabelle. I needed that."

"No problem," I said.

Then I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Is Og Ild, moonyprongspadfoot, I Am Maleficent, S Danyal Allen, and PocketMage! They are all so amazing! Please review/comment/fav/follow! Hope everyone liked the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 4 of Annabelle! Hope all who read enjoy the latest chapter! (BTW: This chapter is from the point of view of Neville. NOT Annabelle...Most chapters will be from Annabelle's POV, but I have decided to do a multi-perspective story...)

* * *

Three months later...

We woke up and went down to breakfast. As we were eating, I wanted to tell Harry and Ron about Annabelle. After all, we had been dating for three months now. But when I looked up at them they seemed involved in a serious conversation, so I decided to wait. There was a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow... Maybe then. I'd have to talk to Annabelle first.

In the meantime, I decided to write her a note and explain. I thought that with Umbridge's nosy, unwelcome presence here, we could use the extra help keeping the secret. And with what's been going on with her and Draco (who is part of the Inquisitorial Squad) that could make our relationship extremely risky. Between breakfast and class, I wrote my note to Annabelle.

 _Dear Annabelle,_

 _I think we should tell someone about our relationship. Only because it's getting extremely dangerous for us to be together. I only want to tell Harry and Ron. They'll help us keep this secret. I understand if you don't want to. I just think we could use the extra help. Hopefully you feel the same. Love you as always..._

 _-Neville_

I left it for her in the hiding place we'd agreed, tucked inside a gargoyle statue's wing in the Great Hall, and hoped for the best. Well, off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had just reached the classroom when I heard someone call my name. I turned, and Harry popped his head out of an unused classroom and gestured for me to follow him inside.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I responded.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," I said.

He raised his wand and cast a quick Muffliato charm. I wondered what the big secret was, but waiting for him to tell me.

"I was wondering if you'd want to be a part of something."

"Of course," I responded again.

"Well, I'm starting up this sort of club. We're calling it Dumbledore's Army. It's so we can teach everyone REAL defenses against the dark arts. Would you be interested?" he asked.

I was already nodding my head after the first sentence. That sounded like a great idea. "Yeah, of course! On one condition," I said. "My girlfriend comes with me."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Sure. Anyone who wants to learn is welcome. Who's your girlfriend?"

"Hopefully all will be explained tomorrow. I just have to talk to her. Could you and Ron, meet me tomorrow at The Three Broomsticks?" I asked. "I'll bring her too, if she says yes."

"Sure," he responded.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll see you then."

After class I went to check and see if Annabelle replied. She wrote,

 _Dear Neville,_

 _Now that you mention it, we should tell someone. You make a good point. I think Harry and Ron are trustworthy enough. When should we tell them? In Hogsmeade tomorrow? If so, I'm okay with it. Come talk to me after lunch. Love you too!_

 _-Annabelle_

Ok good. I thought. I just need to talk to Annabelle, Harry, and Ron. This is good. Everything is going according to plan.

* * *

The next day, at The Three Broomsticks

I told Annabelle to wait in the dark corner so we couldn't be immediately spotted. Shortly after I sat down, Harry and Ron walked in, followed by Hermione. Why was Hermione here? They sat down.

"Ok," Harry started. "We're here."

"So glad you could come. We're very grateful for your help," I said.

"One question," Hermione said. "Why are were here? These two didn't bother telling me."

"Well," I answered, "my girlfriend and I were hoping you could help us keep our relationship 'under wraps'."

"Of course," said Harry. "Anything for a friend!"

"Count me in," Ron said.

"Sure," Hermione agreed. "Just one question. Who exactly is your girlfriend?"

I motioned for Annabelle to come over. When she sat down, the three of them looked genuinely surprised.

"Hi," Annabelle greeted them.

"Wait," Hermione started. "You and Annabelle are together? When did that happen?"

"On the train," Annabelle responded.

"So the two of you have been together for over three months?" Ron asked.

"Correct." I paused. "Although the time is short, I've grown to love her very much."

I looked over at her and smiled. She blushed and smiled back.

"I can already see the chemistry between you two," Harry said.

We blushed at each other again.

"Ok," I said. "Well, thank you guys so much for helping us. We seriously appreciate it."

"No problem," Hermione said.

She stopped me after everyone left.

"Do you really love her that much?" she asked.

"I do," I responded.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

I said it without any hesitation.

"Would you die for her?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

"You two will definitely go the distance. I can tell she feels the same for you. If you truly love her like you say you do, then make sure you do anything you can to make her know how much you love her. I just want to give you the best advice I can to help you."

"Thank you Hermione," I said.

We both exited The Three Broomsticks and I went to catch up with Annabelle.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow. Another chapter finished! Hope you guys love it as much as I do. Many thanks to **Is Og Ild, moonyprongspadfoot, PocketMage, icey4605** and **S Danyal Allen**. They are all so amazing and awesome. Please review/comment. Hope everyone will continue to tune in for more of my little fic!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Whew! Chapter 5! Hope you all are excited, because I am! Hope everyone enjoys. This is an Annabelle chapter.

* * *

We had our first DA meeting after school. We all met at the Room of Requirement when Seamus said,

"What is a Slytherin doing here? Won't she just squeal to the Inquisitorial Squad?"

Neville was the one to defend me.

"Hey," he started. "Just because Annabelle is a Slytherin doesn't mean she's bad... If you get to know her, she's funny, smart, and just downright wonderful. She's one of the best people that I know. Don't be so quick to judge."

I flashed him a smile and he winked at me. I looked around when we entered the room and I saw the gears turning in Luna's head as she was looking between Neville and I. We waited for Harry to start.

"Well..."

He sounded nervous.

"Here we are. I hope that you all are ready to learn some REAL magic instead of just reading books."

We all cheered for Harry. He then instructed us on how to stun our opponents. When it was time to choose partners to practice, I of course chose Neville. I knew it was risky to pick him, but I knew that no one would go with me otherwise.

It was then that I realized that Hermione and Ron are together. A lot. A lot more than they should be. How did I not notice? They liked each other. They are so in love.

Neville was going easy on me, but then I stunned him while he wasn't looking.

He gave me a look that said, "Really?" But in an adorkable way.

I flashed him a dorky grin in return.

He waved his wand like he was going to stun me back, but didn't. He just giggled at me. I returned his laughs with another smile.

The time passed quickly because we were having so much fun, and soon enough, it was time to leave.

"Ok," Harry addressed the group."What I saw from all of you was very good. Now Hermione has made these special coins for you. When I adjust mine, it will let you know when the next meeting is. Grab one on your way out. I hope to see you all next time."

On my way out the door, Hermione seemed agitated when I passed, but I knew she was just covering for me. My thoughts were confirmed when she winked at me. Since it was late afternoon, and I had no more classes today, I decided to go to my dorm and do homework. I walked into my room to find Pansy wallowing in misery on her bed. Luckily, she was not crying like last time.

"Hey Pansy," I said as I sat down on my own bed across from hers.

"Hi," she said.

"What's up? You look depressed."

I tried to sound as casual as I could.

"I just am still having some boy trouble. The problem is that I figured out he likes someone else. He keeps on asking me for advice on how to make her like him. I'm doing the best that I can, but I don't think that I can do it much longer. I told Draco..." She stopped herself as the name slipped out, and she turned to me, her eyes wide. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Wait. You like Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I might actually be able to help you. I have some particularly interesting influences in that area right now," I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"It just so happens that Draco has asked me out three times now. Once he figures out that I'm not interested, I'll give him a suggestion. How does that sound?"

"Thanks, Annabelle. It's always nice to have you around."

She hugged me.

"No problem!"

I returned the gesture with a smile.

After we finished hugging it out, I sat down at my desk and started the most boring Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment ever. I wished that the DA was for a real grade instead of this.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks you to icey4605 for reviewing. Many thanks to **Is Og Ild, moonyprongspadfoot, S Danyal Allen, I Am Maleficent, and** **PocketMage.** I love all of them dearly! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 5! Please review/comment! Tune in next time for more!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I apologize in advance if this chapter is not up to par. I had a great amount of trouble with writing this one...Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The day was finally here. My first legitimate date with Neville was in twenty minutes. I had two outfits planned. One was a beautiful black sleeveless high-to-low dress with black flats. The second was a pair of black leggings, an ice-blue blouse that matched my eyes, (ice-blue is my favorite color) and a pair of black converse. I wasn't sure what outfit to wear, so I called in my backup.

"PANSY! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

She came barreling through the door.

"What do you need?"

"I can't decide on what to wear."

I showed her both of the outfits.

"Wow..." She was still pondering the choice in her head. "I would go with the simpler one, since this is a first date and all. Better to save the dress for a more formal occasion."

"Okay then." I trusted her judgment. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" She said with a smile.

After she left, I changed into the outfit she had recommended. When it was on, I went to style my long blonde hair. I ended up putting it in a neat bun. After that, came makeup. I decided to go simple with this as well. I put on a look that seemed natural. The only color was in my eyeshadow. I put on blue of course.

When the time came, I made my way to the Room of Requirement. This is where Neville told me to meet him. Just after I stopped at the door, he appeared.

"Wow...I'm speechless," he said.

I smiled.

"You look amazing," he complimented me.

"You look pretty good yourself," I returned his compliment.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with a navy blue blazer, khakis, and black dress shoes.

"Why thank you. Shall we?"

He opened the door to reveal a beautiful moor. There were small trees, a stream, and starlight above our heads. I sat down on the grass.

"I thought," he started, "we could use this date to get to know each other a little better."

"Why not?" I responded.

"Annabelle Harris. Tell me something about yourself."

"Okay then. My favorite color is ice-blue," I told him.

"That's nothing," he said. "Tell me a secret. Something no one else knows about you."

"Okay...Well...Um...This is hard."

"You can do it," he tried to encourage me.

"Let's see. I'm in love with Muggle literature."

"Really?" he inquired.

"Yes."

There was a slight break in the conversation. I looked at him and saw something on his face. I couldn't tell if it was shock or disappointment. I became worried.

"I told you something," I began, "now you tell me something."

"I'm basically an open book! No pun intended!" He responded.

"Why should I tell you my secrets if you won't tell me yours?" I asked him.

"Fine..." he started. "I admit defeat."

"Now," I began. "Tell me something."

He sat there with a perplexed look on his face for about thirty seconds.

"You're right. This is hard"

We both laughed.

"Well," he started, "Ever since I was little, I've loved to draw. I just never told anyone about it."

"I think that's awesome. I'd love to see some sketches sometime..."

"Sure," he responded.

After that, we both laid down in the grass and gazed at the stars. We lay there for what seems like a short eternity. One that I never want to leave. I turn to look at his face. He is beautiful. He is still as beautiful as when I first noticed. He has an adorkable charm that is irresistible. At least to me. He turns to look at me. I notice a sort of longing in his eyes. After a few more seconds, I kiss him. He returned my affection. I got up.

"We should probably go," I begin.

"Yeah, we probably should."

There was a slight pause.

"Until next time," he said.

I smiled at him.

We both leave.

When I got back to my room, Pansy was already waiting for me. As I got ready for bed, I recounted all the details. After all was said and done, we went to bed.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew! Another one down. Once again, I apologize if this chapter is not as good as some of the others. I had a great deal of difficulty writing it. Thanks to **moonyprongspadoot, PocketMage, Is Og Ild, I Am Maleficent, S Danyal Allen,** and **SeraNeko-Chan**. I love them all dearly! Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review/comment! Tune in next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guys. Wow. Chapter 7. This chapter is going to be the one and only Draco POV chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

***Four Months Later***

I was pacing around in my room. These past seven months have been the most god awful months I have ever lived. It all started at the end of fourth year when I started to notice strange feelings toward the one and only Annabelle Harris.

At first, I was appalled by the notion. But after a while, it was like second nature to me. Seeing her every day, sitting with her at meals, seeing her in classes. Then she goes off and gets a bloody boyfriend. Every time I try to ask her out, she refuses! What is this shitty world I am living in?

There has to be someone who knows who the blasted girl is dating...I was trying to think who I've seen or heard her talking with...The only one that comes to mind is Pansy Parkinson. Maybe when she comes in here, I could go and fish some information out of her. I keep running possible boyfriends in my head, but they all come out to be a dead end. I was just about to leave the Common Room when she walked in.

"Pansy!" I tried to seem enthusiastic about seeing her. "Just the person I want to see!"

"Really?" she replied. "I've actually been wanting to see you..."

"I have something I need to ask of you. I understand if you don't want to agree."

I tried to seem sensible.

"What do you need?" Pansy asked, crossing her arms.

"As you most likely know by now, I've been trying to go after Annabelle Harris for quite some time. But, just as I was about to go up and actually talk to the girl, she goes and finds herself a boyfriend!" I paused. "Do you know who she's dating? If you told me, you'd be doing me a huge favor."

"I do," she said nervously. "But- but- I promised Annabelle that I wouldn't tell you. She told me she could help me with a certain issue I've been having."

"Is that so? Well then, I might just have to pry it out of you."

I reached for my wand, intending to threaten her. She got the picture before I had to. Her eyes widened.

"Fine! I'll tell you. She's dating Neville Longbottom! There. Are you happy?"

"Longbottom?" I repeated. I didn't believe her. "How? Why? That boy is a walking disaster!"

"How am I supposed to know how she feels?" she told me.

I shook my head. "All right, Parkinson, if you say so. You've been a great help, you know."

"You're welcome."

I went back to my dorm. Longbottom? LONGBOTTOM? This is absurd! I began pacing again. But this time, I was pacing out of sheer loathing. Every time I turned around, I got angrier and angrier. After a certain point, I stopped.

I said to myself, What the hell am I doing? Here's what I'll do. I'll go and show that punk myself that I'm better for Annabelle than he is.

I grabbed my wand and began to head out with Pansy trailing close behind. Most likely going off to warn Annabelle. I ran right to the Gryffindor common room to find Neville standing just outside the door.

"Longbottom!" I shouted. "I have a bone to pick with you. You stole my girl. I think it's time you payed for what you've done."

I pulled out my wand.

"How did you find out?" he responded in disbelief.

"Someone told me."

There was a brief moment of silence.

He pulled out his wand in response to me.

"Fine," he started. "If this is what it comes to, then let it be this way."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. Stuff is going to go down next chapter! **Thanks to Is Og Ild, moonyprongspadfoot, SeraNeko-Chan, I Am Maleficent,** and **PocketMage!** Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Annabelle! Please review/ comment! See you all next time!

{:-)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello reader! Welcome to the final chapter of Annabelle! This story had reached over 1,000 views! Thanks to all of you wonderful people for taking the time to read my story! Anyways, this is going to be an extremely short chapter… Also, this is going to be an Annabelle POV chapter.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room when I heard some noises. I stopped in front of the door to see Neville and Draco in the midst of a heated duel. I ran up to the two of them in a fury.

"Ok," I started. "This NEEDS to stop. RIGHT NOW!"

My anger made both of them stop hard in their tracks. Both of them looked at me.

"Draco," I turned on him with a scowl, "I don't know what you are doing, but you are WAY out of line."

"No I am not!" he retorted. "I'm claiming what should rightfully be mine! And that is you."

He cast an Expelliarmus, which Neville blocked at the last second.

"I am not anyone's property!" I shouted at him. "No one should have rights over me except for me!"

Neville cast a Stupefy at Draco, which he blocked.

The two continued dueling while I tried to think of a plan to get them to stop, when suddenly it hit me. I came up with the the most obvious solution - go and find a professor. Both of them would be in trouble, but right now I just didn't care. I left the hall and went in search of Professor McGonagall. I decided not to tell Professor Snape, my own Head of House, because he would treat the boys even worse than they already were treating each other. After about five minutes of searching, I found her.

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Annabelle (1). What can I help you with?"

"Well," I started, "there's a bit of a situation going on near the Gryffindor common room. Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom are dueling as we speak."

There was a pause.

"Do you know the reason for this?" she asked in response as we started walking.

"I'm the reason."

"How could you have caused such a thing?" she inquired.

"Well..." I was hesitant to respond because this would be the first Professor to know that I was in a relationship. "You see, Neville and I have kind of been in a relationship since the beginning of the year. During this time, Draco began to ask me to be his girlfriend. Repeatedly. I turned him down because I made the mistake of telling him that I was in a relationship. When he found out that it was Neville who was standing in his way, he went after him."'

"I see," she said, her expression grim.

"The reason I came to you was because I was wondering if you could help me stop it."

"Of course."

We reached the hall outside the Gryffindor common room where the duel was still raging. They hadn't seemed to notice that I had even left. When the boys noticed McGonagall's presence, they both froze.

"Can one of you two tell me why exactly you are doing this?" she asked them.

Neither one of them responded.

"20 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor (2). Mr. Malfoy, I'd like you to come with me."

She grabbed the blonde and left. I ran up to Neville.

"Are you okay?" I questioned intensely. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he responded.

I wasn't thinking and kissed him out of the blue, not caring if anybody saw.

When it was over, he looked surprised. "Okay then."

We held hands and walked down the hallway.

*Time Skip*

It was a few weeks later and word had spread around the school of the incident. I had heard that Draco was given detention for a month for starting a fight. Everyone now knew that Neville and I were together and rumors spread that Draco was now going after Pansy as opposed to me. Right now, we were at lunch and everything was as it should be. For now.

* * *

Author's Note: And that's the end! Many thanks to **Is Og Ild, moonyprongspadfoot, S Danyal Allen, PocketMage, SeraNeko-Chan, I Am Maleficent,** and **Unicron1000**. They have all been so supportive and wonderful! Please check out their stories! Anyways, I hope that everyone enjoyed my little story. Please review/comment! Tune in next time!

{:-)


End file.
